The disclosed invention pertains to body-worn computers, data entry devices, PDA""s (personal digital assistants) and display monitors as well as other electronic and audio-visual equipment, such as wireless and cellular phones, cameras, microphones, bar-code scanners, remote controls and digitizing tablets. A primary object of the invention is to provide enhanced mobility to users of information technology.
The prior art described in the Key Palette patent application by Harrison, U.S. Pat No. 6,184,804, still represents the most relevant prior art with which we are familiar at this time, and we hereby incorporate those previous discussions by reference. While prior arm-wearable technologies afford users enhanced mobility, they are more obtrusive than ideal because most of them must fit over a user""s sleeve, which is inconvenient for someone wearing a long-sleeve shirt or a jacket.
The original key palette disclosure by Harrison includes embodiments which provide under-sleeve phones, tape recorders and remote controls. The embodiments herein take the undersleeve concept a step farther by enabling under-sleeve mounting to be used in conjunction with larger display monitors which can also be used as a case for the electronic device it supports when said device is not in use.
The improved key palettes disclosed herein include generally three main features: (1) the user-accessed, interfaceable device (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cIFDxe2x80x9d) which may be any of number of devices, including a display monitor, electronic keyboard, microphone, speaker, PDA (such as the 3Com Palm Pilot), pen-input digitizer or xe2x80x9cpen tablet,xe2x80x9d magnetic strip reader, modem, cellular phone, bar-code scanner, or other device; (2) a cantilever mechanism; and (3) an arm-mounting mechanism. The arm-mounting mechanism typically includes an arm-wrap which fits directly around the user""s forearm and is thin enough to fit under the user""s shirt sleeve. This wrap is constructed of a breathable, flexible fabric so as to allow a comfortable but snug fit. Also typically included in this mechanism is a sheath which is attached to the arm-wrap and designed to accommodate the cantilever mechanism described below. The sheath and arm-wrap may be reinforced with another layer of material, such as a semi-flexible plastic, to lend extra stability to the arm-mounting mechanism.
The cantilever mechanism juts out of the wrist end of the sheath of the arm-mounting mechanism. Several different cantilever mechanisms are contemplated and disclosed. Which cantilever mechanism is preferable depends upon the use to which the unit as a whole will be put. Generally speaking, the cantilever mechanism is a U-shaped, rigid shaft which projects from the arm-attachment mechanism, curves around the end of the user s shirt sleeve, and then extends back over the user s forearm, where it serves as a rack upon which the IFD can be removably mounted.
The IFD includes a socket or slot which accommodates the cantilever mechanism so as to attach thereto. The attachment of the IFD and the cantilever mechanism may additionally incorporate one of a variety of joints, such as a ball-and-socket joint, thereby providing for additional freedom of movement of the IFD relative to the cantilever mechanism. Alternately, the IFD may mount upon a Velcro-covered plate which is in turn mounted upon the cantilever mechanism.
One alternative embodiment is the flip-over cantilever mechanism. This cantilever mechanism is collapsible and can be retracted into the arm-mount or IFD when not in use. It can then be pulled out when desired and flipped back over the user s sleeve where it serves to support the IFD as in other embodiments.
Another important variation is the T-stick cantilever mechanism. This device allows for rotation of the IFD around the user s arm by virtue of a curved track which is set on the end of an otherwise typical cantilever mechanism. Rotation around the user""s arm is also achieved in the rotating pin cantilever mechanism and the collar cantilever mechanism.
In the Landing Gear cantilever mechanism, the cantilever shaft is actually built into an IFD so that it folds invisibly into the IFD when not in use. A spring-loaded version of this embedded cantilever mechanism is also disclosed.
A mechanism for mounting rollable or foldable displays is also shown. Since weight is an issue, we also disclose a computer cage which is lighter weight than a solid casing.
Another disclosed embodiment is that in which the arm-mounting mechanism also doubles as a case for the IFD. The case feature is achieved simply by wrapping the arm-mounting strap around the IFD in a manner which is similar to how this strap wraps around the user""s arm when worn. In the example of PDA""s (xe2x80x9cPersonal Digital Assistantsxe2x80x9d like the 3Com Palm Pilot), users typically already have a case in which their PDA""s are carried when not in use.
The joint upon which the IFD swivels in the preferred embodiment is simply a rubber grommet which is squeezed between a plastic plate built into the arm-mounting strap and another plastic plate upon which the user-accessed device rests. While the preferred embodiment provides for a strap which folds over the user-accessed device in a vertical fashion, the same basic design can be used for horizontal fold-over.
The arm-mounting strap in one key alternative embodiment is threaded through the attached strap loop in such a way as to rest in ready-to-wear position.